Amberkits Story
by Silvermist 4969
Summary: Amberkit tries to find her place in the forest after her mother is killed fleeing Shadowclan
1. allegiances

**Thunderclan**

leader: brightstar - a creamy white shecat

deputy:dapplepelt - a dappled tom cat

medicine cat bramblestorm- a tabby tom

apprentice :fogpaw

**Warriors**

heatherfur- a brown she cat

mousewhisker- a lightbrown tomcat

apprentice: foxpaw

dovetail- a white shecat

leapordfur- a calico she cat

tigerstrike- tabby tom

blackfur- a black tom

firestorm- a ginger tom

**Apprentices**

fogpaw- a stone gray tom

foxpaw- a ginger tom

**Queens **

honeytail- a golden furred she cat (expecting)

gingertail- a reddish brown she cat (kits- gorsekit and sunkit)

**Elders**

graywhisker- a stonegray tomcat

minkstripe- a striped brown she cat

**Shadowclan**

leader: ravenstar - a large jetblack tom

deputy: darkfang -a gray and black tom

medicine cat: thornstripe- a brown tabby

apprentice:berrypaw a small russet tom

**Warriors **

shadowtail a black tom

fangpelt a brown tom

apprentice smallpaw

eaglestrike a golden tom

apprentice fallenpaw

littlenose a brown tom

apprentice thistlepaw

lightstripe a grey tom with a white stripe

apprentice swallowpaw

featherlight- a light brown shecat

russetfur- a russet shecat

**Apprentices**

smallpaw a small black she cat with white paws

fallenpaw a brown tom

thistlepaw a mousy brown tom

swallowpaw a black she cat

**Queens**

tawnyclaw -a calico she cat -kits: smokekit, hollykit

darkfur- a black and gray she cat kits: moonkit and featherkit

pebbletail- a grey shecat (a young queen expecting)

**Elders**

none

**Riverclan**

leader: fogstar- a greyblue spotted tom

deputy: dapplelight- a small dappled gray shecat

medicine cat- shallowtail

**Warriors**

speckletail- a speckled brown tom

mistystream- a silver she cat

pebblestorm- a grey spotted shecat

sandwing- a sandy tom

apprentice- brookpaw

iceshine- a white she cat

jaggedstone- a gray scarred tom

**Apprentices**

brookpaw- a grayblue shecat

silverpaw- a spotted gray tom

**Queens**

reedfur- a brown and gray shecat (expecting)

lightpool- a sandy shecat with amber eyes (expecting)

**Elders **

streamwhisker- a grey tom

**Windclan**

leader- swiftstar a black tom

deputy heatherbreeze a tabby shecat

medicine cat kestrelsong a brown shecat

apprentice runningpaw a gray tom

**Warriors**

crowfeather a black tom

hawktalon a tabby brown tom

apprentice bluepaw

moorfur a brown striped tom

mothfall a brown shecat

apprentice windpaw

nightleap a gray tom

**Apprentices**

bluepaw -a blue gray tom

windpaw- a white shecat

**Queens**

brightflower- a yellow she cat expecting

ashpelt-a gray shecat expecting

**Elders**

poppywhisker- a yellow she cat

sagetail- a brown tom


	2. Chapter 1

Whitefang was running out of breath. The load she was carrying was too heavy and it made it hard to run. almost there she pants to the oversized kit in her jaws. Almost. But her pursuers were gaining, getting closer every second. She could see the thunderpath now, all she had to do was cross it and she could be safe. But she could hear the shadowclan warriors behind her and knew she had to go faster, with a miraculous burst of speed she made it onto the thunderpath before they caught her. All of a sudden whitfang heard a yowl from behind her, she only had a second to process what was going on, then she saw the lights. The eyes of the monster were getting closer whitefang threw the kit to the other side and tried to run. She almost made it. The monster screeched and swerved right into her as she was running, while a terrified Amberkit watched from the side of the thunderpath. one of the shadowclan cats tried to cross after them but was stopped by her clanmates "theres no way she survived that, besides she's on thunderclan territory now." " And after what she did she wont be given a proper burial, you know how angry Ravenstar is." one of the warriors said. Amberkit was trying to remember his name, Shadowtail. that was it. She could hear the sobbing of one of the she cats as the group turned away she knew that must be her mothers littermate featherlight. she couldnt call out to them, the thunderpath was too loud. Besides, why were they chasing her mother in the first place? she looked for her mother and eventually found her on the side of the thunderpath. Momma? Amberkit squeaked. Momma? Wake up momma! She started crying because she knew shadowtail had been right. her mother was dead. She pressed herself into her mothers cold fur and wondered, "what do I do now?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note, I would really appreciate reviews, its my first fanfic and constructive critisizm is very welcome.**

Amberkit woke up thirsty, she blinked the sleep from her eyes and tried to figure out where she was. and then the events of last night all came rushing back. Scrambling to get up she tried to figure out what to do. and then she heard the voices of cats coming her way. "it stinks of shadowclan" someone hissed " "if there are shadowclan cats in our territory we'll rip them to shreds" another cat hissed back. that was it. Amberkit ran in the other direction, not sure where she was or where she was going anymore. just running away from those thunderclan cats. she looked over her shoulder to make sure none of them had seen her when she ran straight into a cat and knocked him completely over. they both jumped up really fast and fluffed up to twice their normal size . and then she was pinned down. she tried to move but he was larger than her and she hadn't had any training. then his mentor padded up. "foxpaw whats going on here?" the startled tomcat asked. "this shadowclan intruder tackled me " foxpaw answered. "Hmmm, she dosn't look like much the older cat said. we should bring her to camp though, brightstar will want to talk to her." amberkit found herself disliking this tom already but what she was really scared of was what brightstar was going to do.


	4. Chapter 3

**please please review!**

she had heard stories in the nursery about how thunderclan cats ate little shadowclan kits. and she hadnt beleived it then, but looking at the big tom right now she wasnt so sure. the younger cat let her up and told her not to try anything ,she looked him over. he was a young cat not much older than her, he had red fur that made him look like a fox. before she knew it she was being pushed deeper into thunderclan territory any time she looked behind her the older cat would nip her and tell her to keep moving(she had heard foxpaw call him mousewhisker). she was pushed through a gorse tunnel and saw all the heads in the camp turn towards her. most of the cats were glaring at her, some looked just plain curious. she saw a group of cats at the base of a tall rock talking to a cat who she assumed must be brightstar. the look on the shecats face was troubled when they walked up. before the group dispersed she heard them say something about shadowclan crossing the border so she could only assume that those were the cats she had been running from. brightstar saw her and asked mousewhisker what happened. he told her that foxpaw had been tackled by this shadowclan kit and he pinned her down. all eyes turned to foxpaw then, all but brightstars anyway. she was looking intently at amberkit as if she was trying to figure something out. eventually brightstar heard the story about how her mom had died, amberkit didnt know what was going to happen but brightstar brought her to a den and introduced her to the queens, one was named gingertail and the other honeytail . after a breif conversation with the queens brightstar anounced that honeytail was going to take her in untill other arrangements could be made. amberkit took a closer look at the queen and decided she liked her. honeytail was a really pretty cat with golden fur and blue eyes and she seemed really happy. amberkit was getting cautious looks from the rest of the clan but honeytail seemed friendly. you okay? the golden queen asked her. "i dont know"was amberkits response. she was tired. really really tired. so when she was offered a nest she gratefully accepted it and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

"Foxpaw did you really catch a shadowclan cat!" asked sunkit in awe. "well, yeah but she was little so it wasnt that hard". he said trying to get the bouncing sunkit and his brother gorsekit to stop following him. that stupid shadowclan cat had messed up his warrior asessment. he was supposed to be getting his warrior name right now instead of answering chattering kits.

brightstar had told the kit to stay, he didnt mind that so much but what foxpaw didnt understand was why she would put a shadowclan cat in the nursery that was the most mouse brained idea he had ever heard. especially since there were shadowclan cats dangerously close to the border again. "she's just trouble" mousewhisker grumbled "no she's just a kit!" hissed honeytail who had walked up just as mousewhisker was talking. for a moment the two cats bristled at each other before eventually turning away and walking off. both convinced that they were right.

she had been really easy to pin down foxpaw mused to himself. and if he thought about it she wasnt the ugly snarling shadowclan cat that he had heard so much about and seen across the border. she was a normal looking cat. if small and not too bright, she had run right into him in an attempt to get away from thunderclan. but she could be passed for half decent as far as looks went. foxpaw shook his head, none of this was helping him earn his warrior name. he was soo close. his final asessment had been disrupted by this little shecat.

and then Brightstar called a clan meeting.

foxpaw come here she said. he came closer and he realized what was going on he had to try really hard not to run

Leader: I, brightstar, leader of thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

brightstar: foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

foxpaw: I do.

Leader: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. foxpaw from this moment you will be known as foxtail . StarClan honors your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of thunderclan

the whole clan erupts into cheers: FOXTAIL! FOXTAIL! FOXTAIL! FOXTAIL!

mousewhisker came over and congratulated him and told him that a night of sleep while foxtail was on vigil would be welcomed by many. there was an amused proud look in his eyes and at that moment foxtail could not be happier.


	6. Chapter 5

Foxtail sat in the middle of the camp, patrolled the edges and sat in the middle again. He repeated this all through the night to stay awake and alert. He wasn't expecting anything to happen but like Brightstar always said "you never know". He was surprised to see Amberkit out of the nursery. She hadn't come out once since Brightstar assigned her a nest. Probably so she didn't have to listen to the clan talk about her. They had kind of relaxed after his warrior ceremony though; I wonder if that was why Brightstar did it when she did. He thought. It was pretty brilliant to direct the attention away from Amberkit sudden appearance. He jumped when Amberkit walked up behind him. Watcha doin? She asked. It became awkward because he couldn't speak during his vigil. Why aren't you talking? Asked Amberkit. He just shook his head. After that she stopped asking questions but she didn't stop talking. She just kept prattling on about how cool Thunderclan was and how Honeytail was really nice. He was relieved when Honeytail came out and told Amberkit she should be in bed not pestering foxtail. Amberkit looked disappointed but padded back into the nursery with Honeytail. Once it was quiet again he was getting really tired. It surprised him how much her talking had kept him awake. Oh well, he thought patrol, sit, repeat. He was very glad in the morning when Fogpaw padded up and said Mousewhisker wanted to see him. He went to the warriors den where Mousewhisker waited for him. Well kid, you made it Tigerstrike said from the other side of the den. You're not that much older than me, he said. Then Mousewhisker cut in. Your nest is over there next to Tigerstrike's so I suggest you two get along. He said with a pointed look toward foxtail. Go get some sleep there's a gathering tonight and Brightstar wants you there. I think this one is going to be interesting he said. And foxtail started wondering about what was going to happen to Amberkit. And why her mother had been running from Shadowclan in the first place. Much less running to Thunderclan.


	7. Chapter 6

Amberkit was woken by Honeytail's yowl. She felt the panic rise in her throat. What's going on? She yelled to Gingertail who had run over after hearing the commotion. Oh not now, not now! Gingertail said. Okay Sunkit go get Fogpaw now! She yelled. Amberkit do you know where the moss is? Sunkit showed me this morning she answered. Run and get some and bring me a stick. A stick? Wait what do you need a stick for Amberkit asked suddenly more curious then panicked. Honeytail's yowl brought her attention back. Yes a stick! Shouted Gingertail. Amberkit raced out of the den only to run into Fogpaw who looked even more panicked than Gingertail. And that was hard to do. He ran in. she ran out and came back with the moss and the stick, by the time she came back Gingertail had been sent out of the den while Sunkit and Gorsekit ran around the camp telling everyone they could find that Honeytail's kits were coming. There weren't many cats around though because of the gathering. Even Honeytail's mate had gone this time. They didn't know the kits would come right away though. It took **forever!** But eventually they let Amberkit, Sunkit, Gorsekit, and Gingertail in the nursery to see the kits. There were two, one looked like Honeytail and one looked like Dapplepelt, but with Honeytail's blue eyes. What are their names? She asked. They don't have names yet, I want their father to help me name them said Honeytail. But maybe we can convince him to let you help. She grinned at Amberkit, then went back to nursing her kits. How old are you Amberkit? She asked suddenly. She had to think about it. It seemed like a long time now since she had counted but she was almost six moons old now. She hadn't even thought about becoming an apprentice since her mom had died. Mind you it had been like two or three days but still. It seemed much longer.

There was a rush of cats that came into the nursery after that first Dapplepelt then bramblestorm and etc. till almost everyone who had been at the gathering had seen the kits. She was not going to get any sleep right now so she wandered into the clearing to find foxtail. But Brightstar called her over before she could find him

Amberkit she said in a hushed tone. What was you're fathers name she asked. Umm. I… I don't know my mom said he died before I was born but I don't know his name. she answered suddenly worried by the look Brightstar was giving her. umm wh-why? Because at the gathering tonight Shadowclan denied you're existence. They said that you're mother had been killed by a monster but that there never was an Amberkit.


	8. Chapter 7

Amberkit jumped to her feet. Wait, WHAT!? What do you mean? How could they say that? Even Featherlight? Amberkit realized that she was shaking so she took a deep breath and sat back down. Wait, what about Featherlight? Asked Brightstar. She-she was my mother's littermate. Mumbled Amberkit. Well I'll try to see if I can talk to her specifically at the next gathering but for now we need to figure out what to do with you. You look to me like you should have had you're apprentice ceremony by now. So I'll see what I can do. Wait, you mean. I can be a Thunderclan apprentice? Amberkit said suddenly excited. Well Shadowclan has made no claims to you and we need more apprentices right now anyway. We have two moons till Sunkit and Gorsekit are old enough and Honeytail's kits have even longer, poor Fogpaw can't handle all the apprentice responsibilities by himself. She said with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. I'll see about you're mentor tomorrow. For now its late and I think the noise in the nursery has died down a bit. You should get some sleep. Okay. Replied Amberkit. And, Brightstar? Thanks.


	9. authors note

hey guys, just a quick note here. i really do appreciate reviews.

the more the merrier.

guest, to answer your question. i have one more chapter already

written and will post it soon. I apologize for not updating regularly

but I don't have a regular schedule. i will update when i can.

thanks for your review. :)


	10. Chapter8

It had been a week, most of the clan had accepted that she was there to stay, but Mousewhisker was still cautious and refused to accept her. He kept an eye on her every chance he got, it was starting to freak her out a little bit. Foxtail had been showing her and the other kits how to do a hunters crouch so far Sunkit was best at it but she could do a better crouch than Gorsekit or either of Honeytail's new kits. Lightkit and Shadowkit.

Brightstar's yowl got everyone's attention.

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock. Amberkit jumped with excitement. Its time its time! Hold still muttered Honeytail who was trying to get a knot out of Amberkit's fur. But IT'S TIME! Okay okay, I got it. Yes! Shouted Amberkit as she bounded out of the nursery.

Brightstar: Amberkit you have reached the age of six moons _and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw your mentor will be Dapplepelt_. _I hope Dapplepelt will pass down all he knows on to you._

Brightstar: _Dapplepelt you are ready to take on a new apprentice. You had received excellent training from Minkstripe, and you have shown yourself to be a strong and brave warrior. You will be the mentor of Amberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her._

Amberpaw padded up and touched noses with Dapplepelt and the Clan broke out into cheers for the new apprentice by calling out her name. Amberpaw! Amberpaw! Amberpaw! Only one cat wasn't cheering. Mousewhisker was watching her through slitted eyes. Foxtail ran over and was the first one to congratulate her. Fogpaw got there next. Sure is nice to have someone else to help with the elders, since foxtail here dumped all the work on me it's been really busy he said, good naturedly. I'll show you you're den, since I'm a medicine cat apprentice though you get the whole den to yourself! Lucky you. Tigerstrike was there next, at least you don't have to deal with foxtail snoring. He said moving quickly to avoid getting swatted by foxtail. I do not snore! He complained. Fogpaw grinned wider. Are you kidding foxtail I can hear it from the medicine den. Ughhh! Said foxtail. Then they all started laughing. Amberpaw felt more like part of the clan then she ever had. It was amazing. I wonder if Dapplepelt will let you explore the territory mused foxtail. Honestly I had hoped I could have been you're mentor. Tigerstrike told her. I mean, since I haven't had an apprentice yet. Fogpaw snorted. I bet it doesn't hurt that you think she's pretty. Well no, it doesn't hurt Tigerstrike said grinning. The whole group started laughing again until Honeytail came up to talk to Amberpaw. See ya, foxtail said as they walked away. I'm glad Brightstar picked Dapplepelt to be your mentor. He see's you like another daughter you know. Honeytail said quietly. He does? Amberpaw asked. Of course he does. Just like I do. We're both very proud of you right now. Amberpaw purred. Thanks Honeytail. I'll see you tomorrow she said, for now you should get some sleep. It took a long time to get to sleep though. The big empty den wasn't the same as the noisy nursery she was used to. Eventually she found a spot she thought would be good even when Sunkit and Gorsekit moved in in a few moons and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for reading. please please review i would appreciate it a lot!**

Amberpaw opened her eyes and found herself in a strange place. An open field surrounded with tall grass, is this Windclan territory? She said to herself. No this isn't Windclan a voice behind her answered. Woah, wait what? who said that? She said as she spun to face the cat. She saw a group of cats, led by a tom who looked like her, but much bigger and much stronger, she could see the muscles through his short fur. Amberpaw, do you remember me? The tom asked quietly. No, are you-. I am your father the cat interrupted looking disappointed but not surprised. I am Lionfur. So, is this Starclan? Wait am I dead? She asked. Hold on hold on. Yes this is Starclan. No you are not dead. You are however in trouble. Wait trouble how. He looked at her sadly and said. Unfortunately the fate of the forest often rests on the young. Don't trust Featherlight! He called out as the cats faded out of view.  
>Amberpaw. Amberpaw! Get up! She jumped. Wh-what I'm up I'm up. Fogpaw was standing at the entrance of the den grinning. Sure ya are. Dapplepelt wants you to change the elders bedding with me then go see him. Okay she said shaking herself awake. Let's go she says bounding out of the den. Do you know where to get the moss? He asked. Duh, I'm not a mousebrain she said flicking him with her tail. Race you! And she darted off with him right on her tail. At first anyway. She pulled away pretty easily actually. When they got to the tree Fogpaw was shaking his head in amazement. How did you go that fast? He said out of breath. I don't know. I just kind of did. Whoa, he said. You might even be able to beat foxtail. He was always the fastest between the three of us. But I bet you could beat him. Just from that you think I could beat him? She asked with a thoughtful look in her eye. Definitely. Fogpaw grinned. Now let's get the bedding changed so you can start you're training. They changed the elders bedding and heard a brief story about a time before Dapplepelt was deputy. Who was the deputy then? Amberpaw asked curiously. Lionfur was, he was a strong tom. Looked a lot like you actually, same color fur, mused Minkstripe. What was he like? She asked remembering the dream and desperately wanting to learn about her father. He was young for a deputy, but Starclan knows he was a good one. Brave, strong, smart. What happened to him? Asked Fogpaw who had just finished clearing the last of the old moss. He was chasing some Shadowclan cats near the border. I don't know the details. But they crossed the border and he tried to stop them but with as many cats as there were. Well, there was nothing to be done by the time help arrived. He kept saying white over and over again. Amberpaw knew he was talking about Whitefang. But what happened to the cats that killed him? Fogpaw asked, just before Amberpaw could. Well the funny thing is that they didn't take any prey; they didn't come any further into the territory they fought, then they turned around and left. Ravenstar wanted revenge. Amberpaw thought bitterly. AMBERPAW! Dapplepelt called from across the camp. Are you done yet? It's almost sunhigh!<br>Coming she shouted! See ya Fogpaw, bye Minkstripe bye Greywhisker. Run along now. Greywhisker laughed.  
>Sorry Dapplepelt she said as she ran up to him. Took you long enough, he laughed. are you ready to go see the territory? Definitely! She said bouncing up and down, okay good. Foxtail and Dovetail are coming along. Dovetail is Brightstar's kit right? Yeah, Dapplepelt answered. Why? I'm just trying to sort everyone out in my head.<br>Dovetail and foxtail walked up, finally found her huh? Dovetail said with an amused look. Yep, are you guys ready? Ready, foxtail answered. Where are we headed? I thought we could go to the owl tree and towards Shadowclan border. They've been stirring up trouble and I want to take a look. What kind of trouble? Amberkit asked. Crossing the border. Threats, nothing has come of it yet but I have no doubt something will. He said as he led them all through the gorse tunnel. Amberpaw was trying to take everything in at once and she was having trouble concentrating. Especially as they came up to the "owl tree" and then the border. As they got closer to the border Dapplepelt hissed get down! They all dropped to a crouch. And peered through the brush in front of them. Shadowclan dovetail hissed.  
>Amberpaw can you make it back to camp yourself? Foxtail whispered. Yes. Was her answer, she wished she were as confident as it sounded. Then go, get Brightstar tell her six Shadowclan cats crossed the border including Darkfang. Whats the deputy doing here, hissed dovetail. Dosnt matter right now said foxtail. Amberpaw stalk away, go quietly but quickly then run and run fast. The sooner help gets here the better our chances are of winning this battle. Send them back but stay in camp okay? You haven't had battle training. She gulped, but nodded. And started to stalk out of the bushes. After she got far enough away she ran. She ran faster than she did with Fogpaw, faster than she knew she could run. She arrived in camp out of breath and ran right into Tigerstrike, who though worried was fine. Wheres Brightstar? In the medicine den talk to- . that was as far as he got before she darted away. She barreled into the medicine den. Brightstar she said. Shadowclan at the border six of them, darkfang is with them. And, so is Featherlight.<p> 


	12. Chapter 10

Brightstar kicked into motion. Get Mousewhisker, Tigerstrike and Heatherfur. Firestorm, Leapordfur and Blackfur will stay here. I'll be going along. Brightstar ordered quickly. Amberpaw, I want you to stay here. But-. Amberpaw started to protest but she got no further. They are not going to get to you do you understand me? Brightstar almost shouted. Amberpaw bowed her head. Yes Brightstar. Then the selected warriors set out to the border.

Foxtail wait! Dapplepelt hissed to the impatient tom. But they're traipsing through our territory! Foxtail hissed back. Look they are just making noise they want a patrol to notice them. Was Dapplepelt's response. But we did dovetail cut in. and since they want it lets make them wait till we have some more power. Dapplepelt said looking at the young cats disapprovingly. You need to wait for reinforcements.  
>dovetail sighed. I wonder if the kid even got there yet. Of course she did hissed foxtail. A little bit too quickly. Before anyone could respond Brightstar was there with Mousewhisker, Tigerstrike and Heatherfur. You three stay hidden until or unless a battle starts Brightstar said to Dapplepelt. Our numbers are too great to be a normal patrol. This way its less suspicious. Dapplepelt nodded. Foxtail sighed. And dovetail started to say something when Dapplepelt put his tail over her mouth. She got the idea and nodded. Good said Brightstar. And then her and the patrol walked out to meet the Shadowclan cats. There were six in total. Darkfang, Lightstripe, Featherlight, Shadowtail, Littlenose and his apprentice Thistlepaw were all there looking surprisingly calm. What is the meaning of this! Hissed Brightstar, tail thrashing wildly behind her. We are here for our stolen kit, and we expect you of all cats to understand that your birth clan is where you belong. Darkfang said with slitted eyes. What kit? The one Ravenstar said DIDN'T EXIST! She said looking ready to jump at any second. Darkfang was still unsettlingly calm. well Ravenstar was wrong to say so. she was born to Shadowclan . I am here to correct his mistake. since when can you do that? Mousewhisker said suspiciously. Since Ravenstar is gone its Darkstar. Now if you would kindly return Amberkit to us we'll be on our way. Fat chance. Thought foxtail. There was no way that Brightstar would let them get to her. Amberpaw will accompany us to the gathering and you may speak to the both of us about it then. Until then leave. Or we'll make you. Said Brightstar threateningly. That was when Dapplepelt told dovetail and foxtail to come out. The three of them emerged and stood behind Brightstar reinforcing her threat. If you cross the border again it wont end so peacefully hissed Brightstar as the Shadowclan cats were leaving. Understood Brightstar, so long as she is returned safely. Darkstar said with a dip of his head. And then they were gone. You're not seriously gonna let them take her are you? Foxtail asked. I mean, you cant. They chased her away and said she didn't exist, what claim do they have? How could they think crossing the border would help? Dapplepelt put his tail on the toms shoulder. Calm down foxtail. Brightstar knows what she's doing. Foxtail hoped that was true. They were not going to get to Amberpaw. Not if he could help it.<p>

**not what you were expecting huh? ravenstar is gone, what does that mean for Amberpaw? is she gonna go back to shadowclan? or stay with her new friends in thunderclan?** **and what about Foxtail? all questions that will (eventually) be answered.  
>tell me what you think is gonna happen, review review review. :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 11

When they went back to camp every cat wanted to know what had happened. Fogpaw and Bramblestorm went to go talk to Brightstar. They were not needed this time. No blood had been shed today. But what was going to happen? Amberpaw padded up to Foxtail, so what happened exactly? Uh, apparently Ravenstar is dead. He said quietly trying to figure out how or if to tell her more. They crossed the border to tell us that? Well, no not exactly. Its just. They came because,. Well- Dovetail cut in impatiently. Shadowclan came to get you. They said Ravenstar was dead and Darkstar wanted to make it right.  
>they said what? Foxtail Just stood there looking at the ground. What did Brightstar say?! Amberpaw asked. She said to talk to the both of you at the gathering and until then to scram. Said dovetail before walking off to talk to Leapordfur. Are, are you gonna go back? Foxtail asked in a whisper. Still looking at his paws. I, I don't know this is crazy! Amberpaw said quickly. No, maybe. I don't know. I want to know about my mother. And know her sister- her fathers warning was ringing in her ears but she was trying to push it back.- foxtail was nodding but there was a hurt look in his eyes. What do you want me to say? she asked him. I want you to say you'll stay in Thunderclan. It wouldn't be the same without you. Besides then I'd have to listen to Fogpaw complain about the chores again. He said starting to smile. We couldn't have that could we She answered breaking into a smile. Fogpaw and Tigerstrike came up next. So you're staying here right? Tigerstrike asked. Yeah really. Fogpaw said with his familiar grin. I hear the Shadowclan toms smell like crowfood. And you've already got two right here. Foxtail started to protest but Tigerstrike just started laughing. Well in that case theres nothing to be done foxtail? Are you ready to duel for the fair maids paw? Ooh ooh, to the death! Said Fogpaw helpfully. Tigerstrike jumped on foxtail and the two toms pretended to fight for a minute until all four of the cats were on the ground laughing. Amberpaw kept trying to stop but every time she looked at them she burst out laughing again. They just kept going for a while. Then Dapplepelt came over. What's so funny? He said standing behind Amberpaw. Nothing Dapplepelt said Fogpaw between bursts. Well then I'm sure you could go find something useful to do, like help Bramblestorm. he's been calling you and you couldn't hear it because you were behaving like kits. He said looking at all of them in turn. Then said, Amberpaw Brightstar would like to speak to you. Now. Amberpaw went to go to Brightstar's den. As she walked away she heard Dapplepelt assigning duties and lecturing foxtail and Tigerstrike.<p>

Yes Brightstar? She said entering the den. Brightstar was sitting in the corner next to bramblestorm who had just told Fogpaw to give something to the elders. So I'm sure you've heard the news by now. She said. I'm not quite sure what to say about it except that I want you to know you can choose. You could go either way. But there would always be friends here in Thunderclan. And I want you to know that you're father appeared in a dream. Not mine but bramblestorms. he wants you to tread carefully and "heed his warning"?


	14. Chapter 14

Amberpaw felt the satisfying taste of mouse in her jaws as she snapped one off the forest floor. Wow, that was a great catch Fogpaw said quite impressed. Your crouch was sloppy said Dapplepelt from behind her. The only reason you caught it was speed. Amberpaw could be Windclan too if she wanted to joked Tigerstrike. I wonder if she can swim he said looking just a little bit too innocent. How about we don't find out just yet Dapplepelt said giving the tom a pointed glare. Where's foxtail? Asked Amberpaw curiously. He's hiding in the bushes somewhere waiting to jump out at you. Fogpaw said with his usual goofy grin. Oh, lovely Amberpaw replied the sarcasm in her voice quite apparent. And then he sneezed. She had almost walked right into him while talking to Fogpaw but he rolled out of the bush with a bug on his face and kept sneezing. What did you do run into a bunch of cobwebs? Fogpaw asked a little concerned and a lot amused. Phnooo. Achooo. I phdont know phwat that phwas… choo. Well. That ambush was exhilarating. I really don't know why we do so much battle training Dapplepelt it seems kind of pointless if this is an ambush. She said looking at foxtail and trying really hard not to laugh. All of her attempts were dashed as Tigerstrike jumped on top of foxtail. I'll counter you ambush from within a bush with an ambush from without a bush. And then they tussled for a little while. Until Dapplepelt told them to gather the prey that they had already caught because anything else in the forest had already been scared off by the kitlike behavior. Feigning distress they gathered the prey and turned towards the camp still laughing and telling bad jokes. Then they saw it. A shiny twoleg thing. None of them knew what it was but they saw it and froze. It could almost have been a den except that there were holes in the sides and whatever the entrance was had been closed. Trapping a cat inside. Through the holes they could see her. She was really young and had recently had kits. Shadowclan hissed Dapplepelt. Pebbletail? Asked Amberpaw. What are you doing across the border? And how did you get in there? Amberkit is that you? Pebbletail said suddenly finding her voice. Its Amberpaw now answered foxtail with hostility. Why did you cross the border? Dapplepelt demanded. Th-they took them. I don't know where but they took them. And I wanted to find them. I followed them to fourtrees. They disappeared and Featherlight saw me. She attacked me. I didn't look where I was going I just ran. And she kept chasing me until she realized that I fell into this, whatever this is. Now I'm stuck. I think I've seen some of these things before. The twolegs use them to move the kittypets so they can't run away. They carry cats around in them. Dapplepelt said. Then why is one here, and why did she get trapped in it? Amberpaw asked trying to see how the device worked. I think it could come open if we pried the front off with a stick. She said as she turned to get a stick. Can you help me find my kits? Pebbletail asked them through the gate. Please I HAVE to find them. Their father was killed in the battle and they were all I had left of him. She broke down crying. What battle? Dapplepelt asked as he inspected the stick Amberpaw had brought to pry open the cage. What do you mean what battle Pebbletail asked. Ravenstar died fighting Thunderclan, so did Eaglestrike. Dapplepelt looked at her concerned for a moment. There was no battle between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Not for many moons….. But. So many cats are dying, said Pebbletail. Because of the war. Amberpaw froze for a moment. Pebbletail, what war?


End file.
